


Overwhelm Me

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott finishes his nighttime routine and crawls into bed smelling minty fresh. He slides under Mitch’s arm to cuddle and silently demands a kiss. Mitch ignores him. He jabs his fingers into Mitch’s side, tickling him so he’ll put down his phone and pay attention to Scott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 6: Size Difference

Scott finishes his nighttime routine and crawls into bed smelling minty fresh. He slides under Mitch’s arm to cuddle and silently demands a kiss. Mitch ignores him. He jabs his fingers into Mitch’s side, tickling him so he’ll put down his phone and pay attention to Scott.

“Stop it!” Mitch squeals, slapping at Scott’s hands.

“Kiss me,” Scott says.

Mitch rolls his eyes. “We just fucked like five minutes ago, are you really this needy?”

Scott doesn’t even have to think about it before replying, “Yes. Come on, we fucked but we didn’t cuddle.”

Mitch leans down and kisses him, tasting of toothpaste and smelling like lavender face cream. It’s relaxing and familiar. Scott sighs happily and lets his hands wander, mindlessly stroking Mitch’s bare thigh, the cut of his hip, the small of his back.

Mitch finally drops his phone onto the nightstand and gives Scott his full attention, sliding down in the bed to fit into Scott’s arms. His hands explore Scott’s naked body, purposefully enough that if Scott wasn’t completely spent and exhausted, his dick would be making itself known. As it is, Scott feels the quiet burn of arousal without the pulsing need to do much about it. He doesn’t even get hard when Mitch palms his cock.

He holds Scott gently, feeling the weight in his hand, and breaks their kiss to murmur, “You’re so big.” He sounds content, which makes Scott warm inside.

“Thanks,” he replies, hoping his voice isn’t too smug. He is smug, though. Just a little. It’s stupid, but he’s proud of his cock. He likes that it can make Mitch happy this way, too. Scott slides his hand around and turns this into a mutual fondling, wrapping his fingers around Mitch’s length. “You too,” he says.

“No, but—” Mitch pauses to push his leg between Scott’s thighs, tangling their limbs together. “You’re bigger than me all over.”

“That’s definitely true,” Scott says, “but I love your cock. You’re so thick, even when you’re not hard.”

“Not as thick as you,” Mitch replies. “Not as long as you. You make me feel smaller.”

That’s a weird thing to say, and Scott isn’t sure how he’s meant to feel about it. Guilty? For being tall and broad and well-endowed? Because Mitch isn’t lying; Scott’s cock is bigger than Mitch’s in terms of numbers, but proportionally, Scott thinks they’re both well off. If this is something Mitch is insecure about…

“Sorry?” he offers. “I love you how you are.”

“No!” Mitch says. “I mean, thank you. But that’s not what I mean. I like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I _like_ that you’re bigger than me,” Mitch tells him. His eyes are bright, his lips stretched into a smile that seems genuine. It’s the kind of smile he gives Scott when he thinks Scott’s being silly.

Scott narrows his eyes suspiciously. He can’t always tell when Mitch is lying. “Are you just blowing smoke up my ass?”

“No, I love it! I do! You overwhelm me,” he adds with a teasing lip-bite. Mitch snuggles closer and tucks himself beneath Scott’s chin, folding his arms between their bodies so he’s fully contained in Scott’s embrace. He continues then, whispering with his lips grazing Scott’s chest. “I like standing next to you when you tower over me. Like you’re my protector. So broad and muscley and powerful. I like when you pull me on top of you like I’m light as a feather, and when you pin me down and cover me up completely with just your body, all spread out and firm and strong.”

An embarrassed flush spreads across Scott’s body. The happy warmth inside him is rising to his skin, staining his cheeks, and he feels overheated by Mitch’s words and by the closeness of him. Mitch does feel small in his arms now, which is a strange thing to realize, because Scott never thinks of Mitch as a small person. Mitch is larger than life, in personality and in talent and in love. Mitch can’t be contained by Scott’s arms, however tall and broad he may be. Scott has trouble thinking about Mitch being contained at all, by anyone or anything, least of all him. He’s Scott’s whole world.

Mitch hums a little and plants a soft kiss on Scott’s chest. “You fill me up. You hold me so tight. I don’t want to be bigger. I don’t care about my dick size. I just love that I have you. I love you. You overwhelm me, you really do.”

“Thanks,” Scott whispers. He kisses the top of Mitch’s head. It’s hard to take compliments without giving anything in return, especially from Mitch, especially when Scott wants to compliment Mitch all the time, about everything. He can tell Mitch just wants him to shut up and accept what he’s saying, though, so Scott finally settles on the simplest, honest reply: “I love you too.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
